Doreran Uoshintan's History
The personal history of Doreran Uoshintan (Junior). Doreran was born in Chicago, Illinois, where he is most known by his "real" name: Draylan Washington, an uncommon enough name. As well as being born, he was also raised in Chicago with his older brother, Dajuan Washington. Doreran had been spiritually sensitive for as long as he could remember. Not being the one to hold back information well, the young boy would often times tell about what he saw, thus planting him in several psychiatric programs. Soon Doreran got the message, and tried to ignore the spirits, assuming that they were a figment of his imagation, but…they didn’t go anywhere. After graduating grammar school, Doreran and Dajuan moved out of their parent’s home into a modest apartment complex. Doreran didn’t even go to his trusted brother with information of his remaining sixth sense. The teen simply coped with his possible ability…or madness. About two or so years into staying with his brother, Dajuan left for the military leaving Doreran on his own. Fortunately, this was not as tragic as it sounded. His older brother would often send money to keep the house full of food, and he seemed good at keeping the bills paid despite being in the thick of training and battle. Doreran wouldn’t complain, he was practically living on his own for free! However, the trip didn’t last long as his brother returned from the military and informed him that things wouldn’t be so easy now that Doreran was older. As the young man feared…he would have to work. After graduating from high school at 17, life would continue on in its monotony with the young man doing his absolute best to get a job. Things weren't going very well. What was worse is that Dajuan had grown a tenacity to disappear for long periods of time. Still…the man continued to keep the house up and running…but food wasn’t nearly as bountiful. Dajuan seemed to be determined to get his younger brother working one way or another. On one faithful day during the ending session of a failing job hunt, another spirit appeared before him. It was…different this time, though. Instead of floating around depressingly, staring around creepily or any of that…the spirit was afraid. Soon Doreran found the reason as a horrid creature looking like some starved bird pounded down upon them, nearly taking them both down. The creature attacked again, this time grasping it’s prey and devouring it whole. Doreran didn’t see much more after that as he ran as fast as he could muster. The masked creature obviously enjoyed the chase as it swooped down on Doreran, easily knocking him around. Terribly injured, terrified, and confused, Doreran was forced to accept a horrifying fate and not even know why. However fortune was on his side. A woman flipped out of practically nowhere and destroyed the monster instantly. The bloodied teen was approached by the black-kimono garbed woman and she asked him if he was interested in a job…as if Doreran was thinking about that. The mysterious woman didn’t wait long for his answer and simply told him to come to the family after he woke up…but that wasn’t before she'' stabbed ''him. However, to the young man’s surprise, he wasn’t dead…quite the opposite. He had never felt more alive! Hefting the gigantic blade with utter ease, Doreran was sure he was dreaming. Still, he remembered what the girl told him and after reading the note telling him that his''body''was at home…whatever that meant, he followed the directions that would leave him on his journey within the ranks of the family. For the next two years Doreran rose through the ranks and finally achieved his place as the Underboss of the Family. His relationship with Dajuan had not changed in the least, surprisingly, and stayed normal despite both of their strange absences. The older sibling wanted him to get a job…and he got one of the best ones around.